Alexandrondon's Crystal
by Alexandrondon
Summary: While the three venture to Cress, the truth is revealed, and they have to protect the Crystal, but the Red Ball is just as important. Then wait a sec... can they even reobtain the Crystal in the first place? It has been abducted by an ally trying to protect it and suddeenly things look, well, bleak.
1. Preface

We tend to find ourselves wrapped up in our little worlds. This is okay, but we need to, at least for this story, find ourselves in this world of the Pilels and Mythological figures that many of us have found quite amusing. Of course, this is not your basic Mythological standpoint. This combines the worlds of Pilelalia, Greece, and Egypt. The way the worlds are combined are in a simple way. It once was that there was nothing. Time did not pass. There was no space. Nothing at all. Yet.

Then Chaos appeared. The personification of space. There were now dimensions. But Chaos was only frozen in time. Nothing moved, but then again there was nothing to move, since Chaos was literally space. This was until Chronos appeared. Chronos allowed time to pass. But there was nothing to pass in time, since all there was was empty space. Since something needed to pass in time and use space. Chaos birthed to five children. Four of them were mentioned in the myths. Gaia, Tartarus, Erebus, and Nyx. The other one, Ra, was not accepted and fled away to Egypt. He would begin a long series of events that relate to the future of Pilelalia. Gaia represented Earth and Asexually reproduced the Mountains (Ourae) to make her an imperfect Sphere, the Sea (Pontus) to fill her crevasses, and the Sky (Ouranos) to cover her on all sides. Then we shall pause and check on Ra.

Ra has had two children, Shu, and Tefnit. Shu and Tefnut then had Geb and Nut, who proceeded to have four children. Their names were Osiris, Isis, Seth, and Nephthys. Osiris was made ruler of all things, and he made Isis his wife, and Seth his adviser. Seth took Nephthys as his wife and told her his plan to overthrow Osiris. Nephthys did not approve, but Seth went through with it anyway, killing Osiris. Isis was distressed over the matter, so she went to Tartarus and asked if he would make a home for Osiris to live and reign in, but Tartarus scowled over the idea. She then went to Erebus, who accepted and made the Underworld. Osiris became the ruler of this land, but became angry with Tartarus. At the same time, Seth and Nephthys had a child, Anubis. Nephthys was unhappy with Seth over the murder and told Anubis to become Osiris' Lieutenant. Anubis was made god of death. Anubis went to Osiris and told him to have a child. Osiris went to Isis and they had a child, Horus.

At the same time, Ouranos and Gaia had the three Hekatonkeires and three Cyclopes, but Ouranos was perplexed by the ugliness of his children and he threw them in Tartarus. This angered Gaia, and so she birthed twelve Titans. She told them a plan to kill Ouranos so her children could be freed, but only one agreed. However, this one, Kronos had convinced four brothers to assist him. He positioned Hyperion in the East, Iapetus in the West, Koios in the South, and Krios in the North. When Ouranos came to Gaia, they seized him, holding him taught. Kronos then killed his father, but when Gaia asked him to free the first children, he refused. Gaia then prophesied he would be overthrown by one of his own children as punishment.

The prophecy came true, when Zeus and his two brothers, Poseidon and Hades freed the Cyclopes and won a battle against their father, Kronos. At the same time, Osiris let his anger get the best of him. He attacked Tartarus, but instead was sucked in and imprisoned. After that Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades met. They cast lots and Hades became ruler of the now vacant underworld. While this happened, Horus battled and defeated Seth, and Seth was sent to be imprisoned in Tartarus. Osiris and Seth met in the pit, and battled. As Seth began to win, Osiris fled. Tartarus was so busy watching the battle, he did not notice Osiris escape into the Underworld. Osiris was promptly met by Hades whom he cursed, but Hades overcame him. Hades threw him under his black palace and imprisoned him. Then came the Pilels.

The first Pilel was Alexandrondon. His best friend Seacor came next. They were grand designers, full of power, and they designed a world for themselves, and a Pilel blueprint, but they didn't have the power to make it reality. Until the grand trio appeared. The grand trio was made of 3 Pilels, Dilahorse, Palikasnake, and Hippowleg. They saw the blueprints and created them, making Pilelalia. Unfortunately, this used up 2 thirds of each of their power. So they combined to form one Pilel, 10-30. Then the Pilels sided with the Greeks, which Anubis did not like. He established a Pilel contact, Sassassa, and then started the siege on the Underworld. However Thanatos, son of Nyx overcame Anubis, restoring complete peace. Until now...


	2. Chapter 1: Beautistream's Protection

**A/N: Alexander, Luke, and Sam are unaware****of the Greek and Egyptian Dieties being poised for Battle. Alexander is vaguely aware of them and Luke and Sam know almost nothing. None of the three know Sassassa's true identity, yet. The Luke in this book has absolutely nothing to do with the Luke/Kronos guy in the Percy Jackson series, and actually the first ideas of the book in the writing proccess came before The Lightning Theif... That should cover everything.**

Crystal's Alexander unlocked the door to Delshezre's base. He set down his Pilel balls on his desk. He hung up the coat and took his Pilels into the safe. He pulled out a journal and began writing when a messenger knocked.

"Come in!" yelled Alexander.

"Luke and Sam are coming in, so open up the ports!" said the messenger.

Alexander ran to the dock control. When Luke was steering in, he opened up port 5 of 7, set 2, and two messengers escorted them in. Now, dear reader, keep this in mind: Port 5 of 7, set 2.

When the two arrived, they talked about Dracolite at Vista Beach and Beautistreams and the Unowns' safety and how Dracolite could protect them.

Alexander pondered this, but he was quite skeptical. He went into Region Leader Central, where the region leaders lived.

Ataloure's region leader Malcolm, the closest to Dracolite said that they should try it. Alexander then began arguing with himself. Jonathan said it wasn't necessary, making an even harder decision. Eventually Alexander decided that he would have to get this off of his mind by heading to the Spartan Point Smoothie Shack.

Even there, however, he found himself with Sam and Luke once again and they brought up the subject. This was getting rather irritating. Why wouldn't they stop appearing everywhere? However, at least for now, they were talking about it.

"We don't have enough time to give the Wild Restriction process," said Alexander. "Fortunately Dracolite doesn't know slick, but it could take over six months! If Team O really wants to steal Beautistreams, they would do something within 6 months."

"We could do it, and guard the Pilel at the same time," said Sam.

"So you are going to spend six months in a tent in the Gyxyby Crystal Mines with Someone watching the 3rd most powerful Pilel trying to train the 6th most powerful Pilel with the 2nd most powerful Pilel and the 11th most powerful Pilel next to you, all those Pilels next to 26 Pilels that stand for Kings, Battle, Carnage, Death, Ends, Fighting, Gore, Happiness, Ice, Jumping, Killing, Love, Murder, Nothingness, Optimism, Peace, Queens, Rest, Suffering, Treason, Undercover, Voice, War, X-ray, Youth, and Zephyr."

"Pretty much," said Sam, although he was beginning to realize that this wasn't a great idea anymore.

"Well, I will dwell on that, but if you see something, tell me," said Alexander.

There was a long silence as Luke munched on his Cheeseburger. When he finished eating, he looked at Alexander and said, "I've been meaning to ask you, what do you think of our plan?"

"What plan?"

"Sam and I had a plan to protect Beautistreams and the Unins by guarding them with Dracolite."

Alexander looked at Sam, who looked at him. Both of them clearly had a look on there face saying, "Why was he the one that stole 10-30 back from Sassassa...

Alexander received a Text Message saying: back 2 base, urgent assist needed. bring all cptns.

"We need to get back to the base. NOW," said Alexander. He tossed twenty steel CrystalCurrency coins, minted in Ataloure's base, tossed them on the counter, and dashed away to the Pegasi Pilel Paddiosaur and ran off.

**A/N: You may wonder why Team Crystal is allowed to pay with coins that they make. Note that the Pilel Economy remains stable because Team Crystal mints less money, actually, than they would otherwise have, because they are so rich. Around 30% of their money is minted by Team B and X.**

They flew away into the clear blue sky as Paddiosaur flew very fast. Paddiosaur was the only Pilel not designed by Alexandrondon and Seacor, being the Son of Pegasus son of Medusa, daughter of Phorcys, son of Pontus, son of Gaia, Daughter of Chaos. He flew to Pilelalia as it was being formed and was accepted there for having more power than the Air Pilel Dracolite (though not as fast)

Paddiosaur was still very fast, but Mestral Mountain was halfway across Delshezre and according to the text message, they needed Dracolite times 2 to get there in efficient form. Around a half hour later, Paddiosaur did make it and they swooped into Sacred Lake's cave, landed on the shore, and entered the hidden base. A messenger grabbed them and ordered them to go high-speed underground transfer to Delshezre dock base.

"Hold on, we give the orders here," said Sam

"Order of Schabloi, commander of the Navy."

"I outrank him too!"

"Circumstantial leadership," said the messenger, "Crystal Instructions for Emergency Moments, but no time. Come on"

"They didn't grab Beautistreams, did they?" asked Alexander.

"If the info that Schabloi told me on your plan is true, that is all that they have to do. Now come on!"

"What happened?!" demanded Sam.

"Just come!"

"No! I demand to-"

Alexander cut him off. "Go."

The messenger took them to Schabloi who was nervously staring at a computer at Delshezre's dock base. They walked up to him and he filled them in.

"We have a leak. I have ordered Captain Phrondaic to search for a Spy to catch that leak. Someone smart and good at the business, but at the moment, we have more important things to worry about. Sassassa seems to have gone insane. There is actually WORSE news than this, but our biggest threat at the moment is that they are sending their whole Navy as well as Team A's. I have radioed Mark from Team B and he is coming. We need to throw the Elite 10 at them, and 3, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9 are gone. Christina should arrive any minute with Drygo and Scorpial, and Sam has Sambot, his own Creation."

"That's it?" asked Luke.

"Yeah, for now."

Christina entered through the door with Drygo flying in behind her. Madeline and Elgress walked in next. They were ready for battle.

**A/N: The Region Leaders and Phantom Center Trainers are the best trainers in the world that are not on a Team. Kaekya: Joseph, Ataloure: Malcolm, Gyxyby: Jonathan, Delshezre: Charles, Baraxy: Christina. The 8 Phantom Center Trainers are Steven, Lane, Paulo, Daniel, Susanna, Taylor, Elgress, and Madeline. That might clear major headaches. **

The seven boarded the Crystallex 3 Navy Ship and sailed the single ship to an approaching fleet coming from two fronts. Then, suddenly, Alexander yelled, "Isoculo, Freeze!" The water in front of the incoming fleet turned to Ice. "Paddiosaur, Wingbeat!"

Everyone on the Crystallex 3 instinctively ducked and covered their ears. Paddiosaur let off a huge Sonicboom that literally shattered the Ice to shards and was such a blast that the whole fleet never bothered to keep coming.

"And that," Alexander said like he was an instructor teaching children, "Is how you defeat two Navies with one ship."

"But Captain," said Christina, "Might I inquire what the Ice was for?"

"Well it stopped them, and when a SonicBoom from 1000 yards away destroys 3 feet of Ice just like that, it sends a pretty good message. Strike could have done it too, you know."

"Very well done," said Madeline. That would have been the time in which normal people would kneel down and bow, due to the fact that Madeline was the best battler in the Phantom Center, and praise from Christina and Elgress would be the same, but not to Alexander. He, of course could defeat any of those three in any order, and took that comment as if it was expected, although not in a selfish way.

A messenger came up next to them on the deck. Sam turned to face him. He said, "Schabloi would like to speak with one of you."

"I'll go," said Sam. "Alexander! I'm gonna be on the phone with Schabloi!"

"Okay!"

The messenger directed Sam to the bridge. He picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Captain Sam speaking, Crystallex 3. What is the issue?"

"I received word that you seven were battling all the ships somehow. Then there was a loud blast that sounded like a SonicBoom, and then I received word that they were turning around."

"Yeah, that's what it was."

"Well your victory is going to be short. You need to go to Ataloure now. You know what I said about the WORSE news?"

"What?"

"Well it is about Dracolite. He's in a-*static*-Do you have-*static*-Uh oh. You can't-*static*"

Then there was a static voice. Sassassa in Gyxyby, making a radio transmission to Delshezre. "We need 5 gallons of-*static*"

Schabloi: "Can you hear-*static*

Sassassa: "Hello-*static*

Sassassa must have given up because of the interference was crazy.

Schabloi: "Can you read me!?"

Sam: "I read you. Continue."

But Sam was thinking on something else. 5 gallons of what?

**Plumber's Putty? Milk? Sludge? Who knows?**


	3. Chapter 2: Get that Code

"5 Gallons..."

Sam couldn't seem to put his finger on it but he seemed to have a sixth sense that was working to figure out what.

Schabloi: "Dracolite has been captured. He is in a cage that can only be opened by a code. The code changes every 6 hours. Sassassa has a computer that has a file displaying the code. The file is password protected, only he can open it. He meets with Kinkobbre and telephones Poltroi every time it changes. It will be impossible to intercept it. He would know because it would create interference which he checks for. You will have to get it when he tells Kinkobbre."

"Okay," said Sam. He walked over to the door, but it opened and Alexander walked in.

Sam told him what he had heard.

"What do we do?" asked Luke.

"Easy," said Alexander. "We just take a peek."

It was a day later, and let's just say that nighttime had not been too good for the weather conditions. Alexander, Sam, and Luke had decided to go on with their plan anyway, but they brought a tarp to protect them from the rain. Now they had gone over the process of hiding near the window of Team O's base, and they had gone through the process of sitting under a tarp in the rain, but somehow it had apparently slipped their mind that the tarp in the rain might give away the hiding part.

After the end of 6 hours, Sassassa walked into the room. Kinkobbre walked in 30 seconds later. Sassassa looked around and saw a tarp in the window. He wlked over and saw the Three hiding. He opened the window.

"Really? You call me stupid, and you come to hide from us with a TARP. He turned around and shielded the computer with his body. A minute later, they walked away, and the Three saw nothing.

Back at the base, Alexander tried to come up with a plan. He had a few (hack the computer, use force, blow up the cage with Dynamite) but he knew none would work. Sassassa would place heavy guard on his computer, he would have high-tech security. Sassassa was the only one who knew the code, so Crystal couldn't use force. Sassassa wouldn't crack, and Dynamite would hurt Dracolite.

Then what was plan B? Alexander had to use plan B of finding plan B, if you know what I mean. He had to just ask around. It was Captain Phrondaic who had the idea: cameras.

Alexander asked for a volunteer for someone to go sneak in and plant one. Sam volunteered. He sneaked over to Team O Base: Gyxyby. He set the camera up and waited, hiding, watching the camera film. Sassassa met with Kinkobbre and they greeted each other. Unfortunately, Kinkobbre chose to stand and that blocked Sam's view. That plan did not work as it should have.

"We have a dilemma," said Sam. "This isn't working."

"Well," said Alexander, "Does the word 'Dig' ring a bell in your vocabulary?"

"Um, yes. Why?"

"Because... that is what we are going to do."

"Dig into Sassassa's office?"

"No! Dig into the cage!"

"Oh. OH! Brilliant plan."

"I am so glad you approve."

**A/N: #Hogans Heroes**

They used a rowboat to make their way to Ataloure (which brought back old memories of sailing before Schabloi came up with the idea of a "floating base." Since their base was made of steel but mostly air and therefore less dense than water. He figured that a base would float. Then he built them streamlined and added motors. That was when Pilelalians discovered ships. Of course before that they had them, but they were made out of wood and had to be rowed. In this case, a rowboat worked best because it was small, and it wasn't THAT far to row. One way from Delshezre to Gyxyby would be like rowing from Alaska to Russia. Not too bad. They had to get to Ataloure, though, so they stopped at Crystal's Gyxyby base and then sailed to Ataloure the next day, which was about the same distance.

Meanwhile, Sassassa had a spy monitoring Crystal's Delshezre base, and none of the ships had left. As far as Sassassa knew, Alexander was still at the dock base, or else he had walked to Mestral Mountain. Since his other spies had never seen anyone enter Mestral Mountain, Sassassa reasoned that he was at Delshezre's dock base. Of course, Sassassa didn't know about the Underground Tunnel connecting Mestral and Delshezre's dock, but even if he did, he never would have known that Alexander was attempting to spring Dracolite. His spy did, though.

Two days after Alexander, Sam, and Luke left they reached the cage with Drilgar the earth Pilel. The spy saw them and reported. Team O headquarters Gyxyby radioed Team A headquarters Ataloure. In less than ten minutes Luke, who was standing guard atop the tunnel saw Team A coming he ducked into a tunnel and told Alexander. they quickly filled in the hole, which blocked them from Team A, but also trapped them. Eventually, 2 hours later, running out of oxygen and sure that Team A had left, (or else set up camp in which case they'd be here for a couple of days, they dug out.

Fortunately, Team A had left. They ran to the boat and rowed to their Gyxyby base.

**A/N: Crystal can't seem to figure this one out. Maybe they can do it in the next chapter: The secret door.**


End file.
